Welcome Home
by xMissTigerx
Summary: The Ghost Adventures  GAC  crew has been gone for a while...a surprise awaits one of them upon their return. Disclaimer: Don't own GA. Please read review, told from OC POV.


Author's note: Written while listening to "Slept So Long" by Jay Gordon from the Queen of the Damned Soundtrack and "Nothin" by Robert Plant. Download if you have never heard these, and listen to them while reading. Dark, ominous, sexy...

**-Welcome Home-**

From where I stood in my bathroom I could easily hear him enter the house. The jangling of a set of keys, followed by the slam of the wooden door heightened my senses. The sound of his heavy, weary breathing swirled in my sensitive ears, piquing my interest. The sudden heaviness around me, this urgent feeling of the unknown, yet familiar…yes, he is really here. I could smell the days of travel wafting into the bedroom. It was not odorous, but oddly scintillating. Here was a man who truly smelled like a man, but never let himself go beyond the boundaries of filth and sweat. I wanted to see him, needed to see him…

Yet it was not the right moment. I knew him well, and I knew that he would appreciate a slightly more extravagant sight of me.

My breathing hitched in excitement, my temperature was slowly rising, as I knotted the laces of my corset. Oh yes, I had been waiting for him. Though he reveled in the element of surprise, he could never catch me completely off guard. My body lived for him, and it was evident through the past few months that his body lived for me.

I slipped my narrow feet into my special-occasion heels…shoes so high that I dare not walk on outdoor pathways. One last glance in the bathroom mirror assured me that while nothing is ever perfect, I could be confident that one look from me would smolder and melt any reserves he currently held in his mind.

Anxiety built up within my core as I walked down the short hallway, steadying my balance with my hands trailing along the dark walls. Just a few more steps…there.

Ah yes, I could smell him in my presence. I could taste the air around me, and it was deliciously full of him. Electricity charged the very air that touched my body, and the satin that rubbed along my chest brought my heart rate to a high.

He sat just a few feet away from me, facing the fire that I had started for him an hour before he came home. The top of his head was barely visible above the high-back of the chair, a style of furniture that pleased him.

The carpet camouflaged the sound of my steps, and I crept up behind the chair. Midnight black hair, gelled into one of his outrageous styles, was just below my chin as I leaned down closer to him. Reaching around one side of the chair, I let my fingers come into contact with the muscled forearms that would soon be wrapped around me and then trailed my nails across, leaving a sea of goosebumps in their wake.

He turned his head toward me and I saw his blue eyes dilate, pupils full of desire. My tousled hair and dark-lined eyes were reflected in that desire, the rush of lust…his hand lashed out at me, gripping behind my neck and pulling my body around to meet with his.

His breath hitched at the sight I had so carefully manufactured just for him; the heels, the stockings, the little skirt and corset. My pale skin stood out in stark contrast to the dark fabric of my clothes, but he had always found it sensual and ominous, his own little "vampire" as he called me many times.

I had not disappointed him ever, and I most assuredly would not disappoint tonight. Tonight, he was mine.

Thick arms, rippling with muscle, twisted my body so that I faced away from him, and then pulled me into his lap. Snaking hands wound around my waist, moving up to my tightly bound breasts. The pressure of his warm hands caught me off guard…I was supposed to treat him on this night…

One of his hands dropped from my chest and moved downward, fingering every detail of my clothing, until it stopped at the apex of my thighs. He abruptly cupped me there, and pulled my entire body further into his own. His need was very apparent, pressed to my backside…perhaps I had done too much in my appearance, after him being away from our haven of sensuality for more than a week. I tried to call out, to stop him, but he would not listen, and began to rub his fingers against my hot center.

No, not yet…not for me…I wanted this for him so much more than I wanted it for myself, yet I could not wriggle from his strong grasp. I could feel the muscles of his chest contracting with the movements of his hands, and I knew that no amount of struggling would enable me to free myself from his clutches on my body.

But I needed to not worry. He loosened his grip on me, and I took the opportunity to turn my head to his…this is where we should begin. I pressed my lips to his, urgent and full of desire, and parted his lips with my searching tongue. I needed to feel this, I had missed him terribly too. The bed was far too cold without his immense heat next to my own.

A moan escaped his lips, creating music to my ears. I snaked a hand along his chest, winding up to his neck, rubbing that sensitive spot just behind his ear with my thumb as I moved to place one leg on each side of his body.

Gripping my thighs, he pulled my weight higher, lifting us both from the chair. I wrapped my legs around his waist, securing myself so that he could reach down and undo the belt slung around his hips. The sound of metal and leather moving against each other was heavenly to me, as I knew what could only be next…

The air was pushed from my body as he slammed me against the wall. I cried out and instinctively pushed at his torso, but he was too quick. He grabbed one of my hands and pinned it to the wall. With my legs still providing the leverage he needed, his free hand reached down below my thigh and I felt a thick nudging at my entrance. I had purposely left the underwear in the drawer for this…

He captured my lips with his own, preventing me from groaning as he slid into me. His length was warm and comforting and painful all at once, and my mind rolled in ecstasy as he placed his hand on my ass and began to move within me. In and out, slow entrance and quick escape…I want so much more of him.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and suddenly we were moving…closing those few steps to the bedroom. It was time for complete satisfaction.

My back hit the soft covers of the bed, and I muffled a moan of despair as he pulled out of me. I needed him, perhaps more than he could ever need me? But his hard length was replaced by a soft and searching tongue. I writhed as he tasted me, darting in and out, across, over…hitting all of the most sensitive places that a woman's body contains.

My need was great, and my desire so full, that it did not take long for him to have me riding the waves of an explosion of heat and satisfaction that rocked my body.

Gentle kisses along my inner thighs reminded me of my motives of just a little earlier in the evening, and I willed my satiated body to rise, my eyes to open, and my fingers to search out that which I wanted to also taste.

When I took him into my mouth, the groan of immense desire fallen from his lips reached my ears, as his hands reached for my hair. His fingers wound through the tendrils and guided my attentions to what he had desired for so many days. I looked up through my eyelashes and could see his head rolled back, mouth open, and muscles tightening.

Not yet…

There was more to do. I pushed him back until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. In one of our favorite positions, I straddled my legs over his body, and slowly lowered myself onto him. He was sitting up, and our chests were pressed together, heaving in the passion of this moment. My skin tingled with every touch as his fingers travelled along the curves of my body. I ran my hands over his shoulders, down his back… raking my nails across the sweat-glistened skin of his back. I hoped I could draw blood from him…no ghost could make him feel the way that I can, the way that he felt in this very moment.

What seemed like mere moments passed before he flipped us over, further onto the bed, so that his weight rose above me as he entered me again and again, drawing out every sensation of our bodies, perfectly molded for each other.

Shudders ran over the length of his whole body and he pushed far into me as he cried out. His muscles twitched and I could feel the heat of his seed spread through my abdomen. Satisfied and exhausted, he collapsed atop my body. I could feel his trembling all the way down to his fingertips, which were tracing lazy circles around my breasts. He exhaled and I could feel a smile pull at his lips which were pressed against my neck. I ran my fingers along the base of his skull, touching the baby hairs that no gel or hairspray could tame, and whispered into his ear…

"Welcome home, Zak."

If you enjoyed, please R&R - for some reason it's not coming up when you do a search for "Ghost Adventures"...hopefully that changes soon!


End file.
